


Counting Down

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "backwards or reverse."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "backwards or reverse."

_Ten...nine..._

Joyce counts backwards, waits for the anesthesia to kick in.

_Eight...seven...six..._

Dru plays hide and seek with her evening meal, sometimes. But she always cheats and peeks through her fingers, and stops before "one," and _ready or not_\--here she comes.

_Five...four..._

They taught Xander's dad to "Count Down to Calm," that time he got sentenced to anger management class. It doesn't work.

_Three...two...one._

Quentin Travers opens his mouth to spout another encouraging aphorism. Kipling, perhaps, or the St. Swithin's Day speech. But he doesn't have a chance before the bomb goes off.


End file.
